Green Apple Tease
by Joan1412
Summary: When Draco finds out about Harry's slight food kink there'll be hell to pay.


Green apples were Harry's favorite. The sour tart taste, the crisp crunch, and succulent juice; Harry loved it all. So whenever he saw Draco Malfoy wandering the castle with a green apple in hand it drove him crazy. All he could do was stare. He stares as Draco brings the delicious shimmering green apple to his rosy pink lips. He stares as Draco's iridescent white teeth break the apple's delicate skin. He stares as a small trickle of apple juice runs down Draco's chin making Harry's mouth water. What he'd give to lick the juice off Draco's chin! It might even be worth the torment that'd ensue. It wasn't fair really. The combination was either heaven sent or a trap from the devil. They were his two favorite things: Draco and green apples. They were a lethal combination.

"What are you staring at Harry?" Ron calls out startling Harry and drawing Draco's attention.

"N-Nothing!" Harry stammers as Draco sticks his tongue out at him and continues on his way.

"Well if it's nothing lets go! We're going to be late for class!" Ron reminds Harry who had lost track of time.

Harry mopes over supper at his staring having been interrupted, because as much as Draco seemed to like green apples he didn't eat them all the time. Harry sighs as he looks over his shoulder at the Slytherin's table. He watches Draco for a while still a bit depressed before he sees him reach out for another green apple. Harry perks up immediately. He stares as Draco bites into the apple with a delicious crunch that Harry could only imagine because the Great Hall was so noisy. He stares as Draco chews a thoughtful look on his face before swallowing quickly to respond to something Blaise had asked him. Harry's eyes follow the path down Draco's beautiful long neck, before his attention snaps back up to Draco's face. He had a slight frown as he transferred the apple to his other hand and began licking his sticky fingers. Harry gulps his face gaining a reddish hue at the sight of Draco's pearly pink tongue lapping at his slender fingers. _I need to stop looking. I need to stop looking! I need to- oh Godric!_ Harry whimpers as Draco takes turns slipping each of his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asks concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine! Why would it not be fine? It's fine!" Harry replies a bit too loudly making Draco pause his licking and look up to see what was going on. Harry quickly faces forward and promptly starts eating his dinner trying to hide his face. Draco tilts his head to the side confused before looking at the apple in his hand and then back at Harry's back with a smirk.

Supper had been a disaster. Harry was completely humiliated and worst of all now both his friends were suspicious of him. It took him forever just to get away from them and their questions. More like Hermione's questions and Ron's pestering.

"What's up Scarhead?" Harry hears off to his left and he turns to see none other than Draco himself. He was leaning casually against a wall in the courtyard with a smug smile on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry grumbles not in the mood to deal with Draco's taunting no matter how much he cared for him.

"I couldn't help, but notice that you seem to _really_ like green apples," Draco raises one of his hands lazily to reveal yet another green apple. He smiles as he watches Harry's eyes go straight to the apple and back as if he were trying not to draw attention to his fixation.

"S-So?" Harry stutters his cheeks turning a light pink embarrassed that Draco had figured out his weakness.

"So I was thinking…" Draco starts before moving the apple to his mouth and licking it slowly. "That I couldn't let such a good opportunity slip away."

"Stop it," Harry rasps horrified as his cheeks start to redden, but Draco doesn't seem to care for pleas.

"Why should I?" Draco questions before digging his teeth into the luscious green apple and biting a large chunk out of it. He chews it slowly enjoying Harry's entranced stare before licking some left over apple juice from his cherry red lips sensually and slowly suggestively licking his fingers clean.

"I… I…" Harry repeats like a broken record.

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco taunts a wide grin on his face so self assured of his victory that he doesn't notice Harry drawing closer to him. He hadn't really thought his plan through all the way or calculated all the possible outcomes.

"I can't…" Harry whispers softly as he steps closer.

"Have I stunned you speechless-" Draco preens.

"Godric yes," Harry growls before pulling Draco close and kissing him fiercely. Draco squeaks taken completely unaware, but quickly succumbs to the kiss. He hadn't expected Harry to act on his desires. He just thought he'd be able to enjoy tormenting him with the temptation. Draco moans at the feeling of security being in Harry's strong arms gave him and the tickling strokes of Harry's tongue on the roof of his mouth. Harry explores every inch of Draco's mouth enjoying the sour taste the apple left as he loosens his grip on Draco. He moves his hands to cup Draco's face as he pulls away from him slowly his half lidded eyes lingering on Draco's crimson swollen lips before locking his gaze with Draco's dazed eyes. Harry quickly drops his hands and backs away from Draco startled out of his trance. "Bugger! Malfoy! I uh… I…"

"Potter?" Draco whispers cutting Harry off.

"Y-Yeah?" Harry asks hesitantly.

"I still have half of the apple left…" Draco trails off holding up the half eaten apple and batting his eyes innocently at Harry a rosy flush to his snowy complexion.

"R-Really?" Harry questions thrown for a loop becoming suddenly bashful. "You don't think it's weird?"

"There are a lot of stranger things than a slight food kink," Draco assures him.

"It's just you though. You and green apples. No one else can make me feel like this. I didn't even know I liked something like this until I first saw you eating a green apple. I mean green apples have always been my favorite, but I never thought about them like this until I saw you eating one," Harry rambles a bright blush to his cheeks as he tries to explain himself.

"Potter?" Draco snaps.

"Yes?" Harry replies quickly.

"Shut up and come here," Draco commands before putting the apple between his teeth. Harry's blush deepens as he draws closer to Draco. He leans forward and takes a tentative bite out of the apple and his mouth is flooded with delicious tartness. He hadn't really realized until now exactly how much he'd come to associate green apples with Draco. He couldn't think of one without the other.

"Feed it to me," Draco tells Harry after he removes the apple from his mouth.

"O-Ok," Harry stammers as Draco hands him the apple, closes his eyes, and opens his mouth obediently. Harry stares at the cute little O shape Draco's scarlet lips make before bringing the apple to his lips. Instead of taking a bite right away as Harry thought Draco would he opens his eyes slowly as he licks up the side of the apple enjoying the needy captivated look on Harry's face. The sense of complete control excited him like nothing else ever had. He takes another bite out of the apple going slowly before taking it from Harry with his teeth and pressing the green apple against Harry's lips. Harry parts his lips to take a bite out of the apple, but Draco pulls it away playfully.

"Draco…" Harry moans frazzled making Draco's cheeks flush. No one had ever said his name quite like that and it's driving him crazy.

"Come here," Draco instructs as he pulls Harry over to one of the stone benches in the courtyard.

"What is it Draco?" Harry questions Draco's sudden insistence as he pushes Harry down onto the bench and straddles his waist.

"As of now you're mine. Do you understand Harry?" Draco growls as he threads his hands into Harry's hair.

"Y-Yes," Harry stammers finding that Draco's domineering attitude towards him works him up almost effortlessly.

"Good," Draco confirms before capturing Harry's lips aggressively. Harry slides one of his hands down Draco's back and grabs his butt getting a surprised moan in return. It's at that moment that Ron and Hermione turn the corner into the courtyard.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasps quickly covering her mouth while Ron stares astonished before starting to crack up. Hermione quickly recovers and grabs Ron's sleeve leading him away before Harry or Draco notice their presence. "Come on Ron!"

"Nn… Harry…" Draco moans softly into Harry's mouth before they separate both gasping for air. Draco rests his forehead against Harry's before speaking. "My father won't be hearing about this, understood?"

"Yes, of course! He'd kill me!" Harry replies panicked.

"Good," Draco confirms as he stands up. "I'll see you around."

"You better!" Harry pants as Draco sashays away. Harry runs a hand through his hair and sighs slumping against the wall once Draco's gone. He can't believe what had just happened. He'd only ever dreamed of kissing Draco. It had just been a fantasy until now. He never thought it could actually happen. Harry picks himself up feeling slightly unsteady and heads back into the castle in a happy daze, but that sense of floating on cloud nine happiness dissipates as he meets his friends in the Gryffindor common room to do their homework together. It's eerily quiet and no one says a thing. Hermione doesn't even correct Ron when he makes an obvious mistake.

"So Harry, how's Malfoy?" Ron asks trying not to laugh, because the idea of the two of them together after so many years of tormenting each other not only made everything make sense but it was also hilarious.

"Ronald! I thought I told you not to say anything!" Hermione hisses as she kicks his shin.

"Why would I know how Draco's doing?" Harry questions Ron trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Draco? Why is he Draco all of the sudden?" Ron asks despite Hermione's stern glare. He just can't help himself.

"He's not. I just… I…" Harry tries to recover. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"There certainly was a lot of tongue," Ron snorts before bursting into laughter. "A little bit of arse grabbing too!"

"Wha-What? What are you talking about?" Harry tries to act oblivious, but his quickly reddening face says it all and Ron's unrestrained laughter wasn't helping.

"I'm really sorry Harry. We didn't mean to watch you, but you were right there. We left right away. We're sorry," Hermione apologizes feeling really guilty. She turns to Ron and elbows him really hard in the ribs to get his attention and make him stop laughing. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah, sorry mate. One sec," Ron takes a deep breath before cracking up again. "Nope. I can't do it!"

"Screw you Ron!" Harry shouts before getting up and turning to leave his face crimson and dying of embarrassment.

"You'll be too busy with Draco to have time for me," Ron laughs before finally simmering down. "No, but seriously Harry as long as you're happy."

"Thanks…" Harry says eyeing Ron suspiciously as he sits back down.

"So how did that happen?" Hermione questions.

"Well he was teasing me and I was tired of hearing it so I kissed him," Harry elaborates trying to gather himself. He decides it's not necessary for Ron and Hermione to know about his thing for green apple eating Draco's.

"That must've shut him up! I wish I could've seen the look on his face!" Ron laughs before really thinking about what he was saying. Harry gives him a funny look and he blushes all the way to the tips of his ears. "I mean I don't wish I were watching you kissing. I meant the look on his face must've been priceless. No! I mean- Ugh!"

"Pft! Ha ha ha!" Harry laughs as Ron covers his face embarrassed and Hermione gives an approving nod. If Ron was going to take so much enjoyment in teasing Harry it was only right for Harry to laugh right back at him.


End file.
